The New Avengers (Animated Series)
The New Avengers is a spin off series to The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes cartoon series focusing on a new team of reserve Avengers who deal with situations that the original Avengers are unable to handle. Much like the DC animated series Young Justice in which the Justice League send they're sidekicks on missions it is done here as well. The New Avengers *War Machine (James 'Rhodey' Rhodes) - Voiced by Bumper Robinson *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) - Voiced by Josh Keaton *Wolverine (Jame 'Logan' Howlett) - Voiced by Steve Blum *Iron Fist (Danny Rand) - Voiced by Loren Lester *She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) - Voiced by Cree Summer *Ant Man II (Scott Lang) - Voiced by Crispin Freeman Original Avengers *Captain America (Steve Rogers) - Voiced by Brian Bloom *Iron Man (Tony Stark) - Voiced by Eric Loomis *Thor - Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman *The Incredible Hulk - Voiced by Fred Tatasciore *Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) - Voiced by Wally Wingert *Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) - Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Black Panther (T'Challa) - Voiced by James C. Mathis III *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Voiced by Chris Cox *Ms Marvel (Carol Danvers) - Voiced by Jennifer Hale *The Vision - Voiced by Peter Jessop S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury - Voiced by Alex Desert *Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) - Voiced by Vanessa Marshall *Maria Hill - Voiced by Kari Wuhrer *Mockingbird (Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse) - Voiced by Elizabeth Daily *Quake (Daisy Johnson) - Voiced by Lacey Chabert *Clay Quartermain - Voiced by Troy Baker Other Superheroes *Luke Cage - Voiced by Christopher B. Duncan *Falcon (Sam Wilson) - Voiced by Lance Reddick *The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) - Voiced by Tara Strong *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Voiced by Greg Cipes X-Men *Professor X (Charles Xavier) - Voiced by David Kaye *Cyclops (Scott Summers) - Voiced by Nolan North *Jean Grey - Voiced by Grey Delisle *Beast (Hank McCoy) - Voiced by Tom Kane *Rogue - Voiced by Ashley Johnson *Storm (Ororo Munroe) - Voiced by Maria Canals Barrera *Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) - Voiced by Tara Strong *Iceman (Bobby Drake) - Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal The Fantastic Four *Mr Fantastic (Reed Richards) - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) - Voiced by Erin Torpey *The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Voiced by David Kaufman *The Thing (Benjamin 'Ben' Grimm) - Voiced by Fred Tatasciore Other Supporting Characters *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Voiced by Phil Lamarr *Cassandra 'Cassie' Lang - Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey *J. Jonah Jameson - Voiced by J.K. Simmons *Aunt May Parker - Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee *Mary Jane Watson - Voiced by Jodi Benson *Pepper Potts - Voiced by Dawn Olivieri Villains Spider-Man Villains *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) - Voiced by John Dimaggio *Dr Octopus (Otto Octavius) - Voiced by Peter Macnicol *Venom (Eddie Brock) - Voiced by Frank Welker *Electro (Max Dillon) - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Rhino (Alex O'Hern) - Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke *Scorpion (Mac Gargan) - Voiced by Richard Moll *Sandman (Flint Marko) - Voiced by John Dimaggio *Mysterio (Quentin Beck) - Voiced by David Kaye *Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) - Voiced by Diedrich Bader *Shocker (Herman Schultz) - Voiced by Jim Cummings